Flash and Ace's Rescue Adventure
by LagomorphKing
Summary: It's been 5 years, and Flash and Faith have decided to start a family, having 3 beautiful children and living the life of kings. But, on Faith's birthday, she gets kidnapped along with Eli and Amber by mysterious people and run off to a distant, unknown location. It's up to Flash, Eli's twin brother Ace, and a human companion named Jacob, to track the kidnappers down and save them.
1. The Beginning

Here it is, my new Fanfiction, the sequel to MKIYF! Ah, I can just tell it's going to be AWESOME! :DDD

I've already gotten the plot written in my head, and boy, I can tell you sir, that this will be an epic series. It will also mostly contain action and survival, but there will be tiny parts of romance as well. Look for them, they're mostly going to be scarce x3

So, how about I stop diddly-daddling and let you guys experience the awesome that is FaARA!

...Maybe I should have thought of a catchier title...

* * *

Flash and Ace's Rescue Adventures

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up daddy! I'm scared! Daddy, please!"

"...Mhmmmm...nyehmmm..."

"Daaaaddy! You need to wake up! I'm so scared! I need you!"

"Hmmm...? Oh...Amber...what's up honey?" Flash spoke, finally letting himself wake up.

"I had a really bad dream...can I sleep over here with you and Mommy?" Amber replied in a low voice, as to try not to wake up any of the surrounding family members.

"Huh...? Oh...yea, sure, honey." Flash said as he moved away from his still sleeping mate, as to let Amber get wedged in between them.

"Thanks Daddy...Goodnight..." Amber said, returning to sleep in the comfort of her parents.

"No problem, honey-bun. Goodnight..." Flash replied with a yawn. Falling asleep again, Flash let himself fall into the sweet confines of the dream universe, shrouded in good thoughts and happiness. He smiled; he was definitely "living the dream".

* * *

Flash awoke the next morning, a ray of sunlight shining through the entrance of his burrow and laying the golden strips of light across his body and his face. He cracked an eye open, and instantly closed it because of the sheer intensity of the sun. He went to roll over so he could face away from the sun, when he realized there was a small body behind him. He smiled and sat up.

Since we left off with Flash and Faith, 5 years had passed and they had started a family. First, from their night of love-making when they first became mates, Faith became pregnant with twin Pichu, who they had named Ace and Eli, who also hatched later in the fall. Faith then became pregnant again, only a year later, and gave birth to a single small Buneary, which they decided to name Amber. Ace was the oldest of the trio, being "born" first. Now, before you ask, yes, they came out of the same egg. But, in the Pokémon world, a child is technically "born" when it starts breathing and crying. Childbirth is a scary thing; you don't know if your child is dead or alive until you can get them breathing.

Eli came after Ace, breathing and crying only a minute after his brother. The thing is, if it weren't for Eli's birthmark above his eye, they probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Eli's birthmark wasn't very big, it was just a small patch of fur above his right eye that sprouted all black hair. The spot was only 2 centimeters big, mind you, and it was in the shape of an Elekid's hand, giving him the name Eli.

Amber was born the next year, giving Flash and Faith quite a scare when she didn't start breathing until 3 minutes after she came out. Faith had picked the name Amber, and Flash, Ace, and Eli all agreed on it. That's really the only back story behind her name.

Ace was a lot like Flash, awkward, silent, but strong and caring. Eli, on the other hand, was adventurous and playful, and often times got his big brother into trouble with his shenanigans. Amber was a lot like her mother, modest but shy, fragile and strong at the same time. She could be silent one minute, and the next, the life of the party. Flash couldn't thank Arceus enough for the beautiful lives he had bestowed on his family.

Flash stood up carefully, not too fast, as to keep his balance. He waddled over the sleeping bodies, and out past the door, grabbing the bowl and boosting off towards the lake to get some water and some breakfast.

* * *

When Flash came back, Faith, Ace and Amber had all woken up. Unfortunately, Eli was the sleeper. Eli could probably sleep for days if you let him, and it had happened before. Usually, they knew enough to let him wake himself up at his own pace, but if he didn't wake up by the time they were done breakfast, they'd have to wake him up.

"Hey, everybody. How'd you sleep?" Flash asked the group, who turned around to face him after hearing his voice. Flash sat down beside Faith and Amber, waiting to hear their answers.

"Oh, I slept pretty well," Faith started, "Until a certain someone decided to jump onto my chest to wake me up." Faith then gestured to Amber.

Flash looked down at Amber, an expression of fake anger on his face. "Well, well, well, is that so? Well, there's only one way to punish you, young lady...and that's...to TICKLE YOU!" Flash yelled, before attacking a laughing Amber with his hands, ticking her all over her favorite areas.

Once the laughter died down, Flash handed out breakfast to the family members, consisting of Pecha berries for Ace, Oran berries for Faith and Amber, and Cheri berries for Flash and Eli, if he ever woke up. Fortunately, he did, and Flash told everybody the rules and restrictions that they had to follow every day. Yea, sure the kids were annoyed of hearing the same thing every morning, but Flash only repeated it to them because he wanted them to remember what to do if they were separated and attacked.

After they had breakfast, the family set out to have some fun, letting Ace, Eli and Amber play in the meadow, Flash and Faith keeping a good eye on them. It was usually Ace and Amber playing together though, as Eli was usually off somewhere picking flowers or exploring. He got his love of flowers from both Flash and Faith, as they both cherished flowers as if the were the main source of life. Today, though, Eli was playing tag with the other two siblings, while Flash and Faith watched for any threats. Usually, this wouldn't be very necessary, because pretty much everyone in the forest knew Flash and his family, and nobody really wanted to fuck with him unless they wanted a good electric shock, but the odd challenger did come along sometimes, and they wanted to be ready.

After not seeing much of any activity, Faith and Flash decided to have some fun with the kids. They ran around, tagging each other, obviously not running fast enough to actually evade them. After that, they played in the water, everybody except for Ace who hated water. Ever since a mishap with a Gyarados when he was two caused him to be terrified of pretty much any type of water, he just stayed up on land, Flash volunteering to stay with him and watch the rest of the group. Flash watched Faith and everyone else get splashed with water on all sides, from a strange stream appearing from out of the water in random places. Flash knew who it was who was spraying them, be he decided to let the fun continue by laughing at the confused Pokémon.

After ten minutes of this, the source of the water spraying jumped out of the water to present himself to everyone else. As soon as the kids saw him, they yelled, "Uncle Buisel!" And ran over to him and hugged him, in which he replied, "Hey kids, how was your morning?".

"It was awesome, first we played tag then mommy and daddy joined in after we had some breakfast and ate some berries and then after that we came down to the lake and played in it and I splashed mommy a couple of times and I couldn't splash Eli because he was too fast and then you came over with your water guns and started squirting us and we didn't know where you wer-*BIG BREATH*-e and then you popped up out of the water and now you're here!"

"Holy Arceus child, you're gonna get your tongue twisted one day, and you're not going to get it undone!" Buisel said with a chuckle.  
"Hey, Uncle buisel!" Ace said as he waved to Buisel from the shore line. "Hello Ace, how're you doing?" Buisel replied. "Good, you?" Ace said, Buisel was now on land and talking to him and Flash. They called him "Uncle" because he was a good friend of theirs, and the title just carried after a while. He wasn't their relative or anything, but if that's what they wanted to call him, then so be it.

"Fine so far. Flash, how are you? Are the kids giving you a hard time?" Buisel turned to Flash as he asked this question.

"Nope, I think we're doing just fine. Thanks for asking. So, what have you and Elaine been up to?" Flash replied. After Flash and Faith had their twins, not soon after did Buisel find a mate. Her name was Elaine, and, as far as Flash knew, she was a shiny. Lucky her.

"Oh, you know, surviving." Buisel and Flash both chuckled. By now, everyone was up on the small patch of grass near the lake, and was listening to their conversation, save Amber and Eli who had started to climb up Buisel. He didn't mind though, they'd used him as a jungle gym ever since he met them.

"I actually have some rather exciting news," Buisel exclaimed. "Elaine's pregnant."

Everybody stopped as soon as they heard him say this, especially Amber and Eli who were practically hanging off of him.

Flash was the first to speak. "Whoa, seriously? Congratulations, man!" Flash exclaimed, standing up to meet his gaze.

"Eee-yup." Buisel replied. "Elaine's ecstatic."

"I bet." Faith chimed in. "You guy's have been trying for a while now, haven't you?" Faith's question was left without answer though, as Amber blurted out, "Yay! New baby cousin! What's his name? Where is he? I wanna see him!"

Buisel chuckled in unison with Flash and Faith. "You can't see him...or her until he/she's born." Buisel replied, earning a groan from Amber. "Why do we have to wait? Why can't we see him now?"

Buisel sighed a small sigh and replied. "It just doesn't work that way. Sorry, hunny."

"So, Buisel," Flash started, "What do you think it's name will be? I mean, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well," Buisel replied, "I really like the name Jacob...but, Elaine really wants it to be a girl, so that's probably not going to happen. And, as for a girl's name...well, I haven't thought of one yet."

"Oh...well, keep us posted." Flash said. "Now...I think Elaine might want you back home, eh? She is a pregnant lady, after all." Flash said, earning a chuckle from Buisel.

"Yea, I suppose so. Bye, then, I'll see you guy's later!" He waved, and headed off to the lake's edge, leaving a duo of upset children without a jungle gym behind.

"Buisel, wait," Flash said, right before he jumped back into the water. He turned around to face him, wondering what Flash's prerogative for him staying was.

"Yea, Flash? What is it?"

"Just let me know if you or Elaine need anything. Anything at all, any hour of the day. Any day of the week. I'll be glad to help." Flash replied with all seriousness.

"That goes for you as well, You know you have a family too, eh? We'll look after you guys as best we can, and I'm sure you'll do the same for us. Now, I'm off, enjoy the rest of your day, and take it easy." Buisel saluted after making this statement, and dove into the water again, back off to where his mate and him had resided.

"Bye, Uncle Buisel!" The three kids chanted in unison. Making the only response he could, Buisel jumped high out of the water, giving another salute before swimming back off again.

* * *

The sun had gone down quite a significant amount now, as it was nearing sundown and it was starting to get chilly. Flash and Ace were out in the woods, gathering moss and grass, bedding and warmth for the family, as autumn was approaching quite fast. As they hurried along, wanting to make it back to the burrow, the two trailed back with armfuls of material each. Ace was sat on top of Flash's head, and he was whistling some tune they'd heard one night coming from across the lake. Flash was fairly certain it was a human song, as he picked out some of the lyrics as vulgar words of the human language.

They were trotting along, not really having a care in the world until they reached the burrow. Placing the extra material over in the corner, Flash sent Ace off to the rest of the family who were sitting outside around a campfire, while Flash set up the new bedding. It took a while, taking out the bedding from their now enlarged burrow, (Flash had made it bigger when Ace and Eli were born) and placing the new stuff on the ground, arranging it in a way that would make everyone happy. After he was done, he walked to the edge of the burrow. As soon as he got outside, he saw Faith look up at him from the campfire 20 yards away, and saw her wave at him, motioning for him to join them. He obliged, and walked over and sat in between Faith and Ace, pulling them both close while Amber scooted up onto Flash's lap and snuggled into his chest. Eli was already asleep, sleeping next to Faith on the opposite side of her.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, them all rocking back and forth in unison in a soothing manner, before Flash spoke up.

"You guys all know what day it is tomorrow, right?" Flash asked the group. All of them mumbled either "yes" or, "mmmhmm", save Faith, as she knew what day tomorrow was.

"What's happening, then?" Flash inquired, testing their minds to see if they really remembered.

"It's mom and Grandma's birthday's...*yawn*..." Amber replied.

It was only until after Faith met Flash's mum, did they figure out that they had the same birthday, which was pretty cool considering that they could both celebrate together, and Flash didn't have to remember separate dates for the two of them.

"Yup, you're right. Everyone knows what we're doing tomorrow, then?"

"Daddy...just take me to bed...I'm tired..." Amber moaned softly. Flash chuckled, and asked Faith to carry the sleeping Eli, while Flash carried Amber and Ace to bed. Amber was pretty small, but she was also kinda big for her age. She was bigger than most 3 year old's, but, since she was a 3 year old, she wasn't all that big. And, as for Ace and Eli, they were pretty much the same size, but were also shorter than Amber, despite her being a year younger than them. Pichu were just genetically small. Nonetheless, Flash was able to carry both of them, one in one arm.

Flash and Faith set them down in their respective spots, places where they all liked to sleep individually, before moving to their designated spot and after saying good night to the kids. Their arms wrapped around each other, feeling the warm embrace of one another as they both settled down to dream land.

* * *

*whisper* "...daddy...?"

"..."

"...D-daddy? Daddy, wake up...please..."

"...mmmnyenhmm..."

"Daddy...are you awake?"

"..."

*shakes body* "Daddy...wake up, please!"

"Myhenm...? Eeergghh..."

*LOUD YELP* "DADDY!"

Flash bolted upright in the dark, confused as to what was happening. He figured it all out though, as he looked down and saw Amber knelt down beside him. He sighed, and before he could ask, she answered his question.

"I saw some scary shadows, daddy, I'm really scared..." she then moved closer and hugged her father. "I'm so scared..."

Flash could feel her trembling against his body, a sign that she really was terrified.

"Do you want to sleep with us again, hunny? Flash said in a whisper.

Amber looked up at him, eyes stained with tears. "But...mommy said that I couldn't do it two nights in a row..." she whispered softly.

"Oh, she's just cranky. I'll deal with her tomorrow, but, for right now, you can sleep with us." Flash said, hugging her back and moving her between the two sleeping parents.

"*yawn* Goodnight, daddy..."

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy..."

* * *

*whisper* "Okay...on the count of three...

One...

Two...

Three..."

Unison: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MOMMY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Of course, the trio of children and Flash had decided to pull a small prank on a sleeping Faith, by screaming the words to Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs, at the crack of dawn. As soon as they started, Faith bolted upright, out of sleep and forced back into consciousness. When it was all over though, Flash and the kids were all laughing like deranged hyenas, rolling around on the floor while Faith watched them, in utter disbelief of what just happened. She was a good sport about it though, joining in on the laughter after a little bit, finally realizing what happened.

After they were laughed out, the family headed out to grab some breakfast and make their way to their Grandmother's house for her birthday. Flash had already collected the presents from the kids, who had wrapped them up in leaves and vines like make shift wrapping paper. As for Flash, he already gave her her gift, getting Faith a bouquet, and a really long kiss on the lips. The kids were disturbed, but fuck it, they were in love. Plus, Flash also got a gift for her that she knew nothing about, which was a surprise.

After they arrived at Grandma Pikachu's house, they wished her a happy birthday and exchanged greetings. After she ushered everyone in, they exchanged gifts, first to the Grandma, and then to Faith. Ace got his Grandma an Aspear berry, which he had engraved, "05/08/55" on it with a picture of practically her same image. Ace was an excellent artist, and he put that skill to good use. Eli got her a somewhat worn-out sock attached to a mechanical system of sticks and rope, with a lever on the side. Eli explained that it was used everyday for remembering what day it was. Every time you forgot, you simply pulled the lever, and a tiny ball with the date written on it would roll down the ramp of sticks and string and eventually fall off if you didn't catch it at the end. If you didn't pull the lever that day, the balls inside would rearrange themselves so that the one with that date was moved to the back of the system. It's better not to ask how he did it, he was naturally gifted.

For Amber's present, she gave her Grandmother a make shift necklace with a coin on the end attached to a string. It wasn't much, but she loved it anyways.

Faith's present's were pretty much the same, Eli made her a contraption of some sort, and Amber a small bracelet. What Ace gave her, though, was completely unexpected.

Ace said that he'd be right back, and he sprinted out of the burrow, with Flash following him for safety's sake. As they turned the corner to the burrow, Ace ducked back into the burrow, looking around for his mother's present. Once he found it, he ran outside and presented it to Flash, who gasped at the sheer beauty of it.

Flash gawked at the beauty and elegance of the small, but expensive looking piece of eye candy that lay before him. How in the world had Ace acquired this? Saying he was surprised would've been an understatement.

It was a beautiful blue heart shaped necklace with a small diamond in the middle, and a small golden colored chain running through the small loop at the top of the heart. It was a little worse for wear, with small rust stains, but it was otherwise astounding.

"A-ace...where...?"

Ace chuckled. "I found it by chance when we were walking to Staraptor's tree, and decided to keep it a secret until today."

Flash smiled. "Ace, she'll love it."

Ace's face glowed with positivity. "Really?"

Flash patted him on the shoulder. "Of course she will. Don't doubt it for a second. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get my present." Flash announced before walking inside the burrow himself and pulling something out. He waltzed outside, happily whistling while waving around a pink and purple ribbon.

"What's that?" Ace asked.

"It's a ribbon." Flash replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ace scoffed. "I see that, but why a ribbon?"

"Well..." Flash started, "this almost the exact same ribbon that your mother wore on our first date. It's very special to her..." Flash stopped talking and looked at it in his hands.

"Well, I guess we should get back then, eh Dad?" Ace said, snapping Flash out of his trance.

"Huh...? Oh, yes, they're waiting on us, aren't they? Well, let's not tarry. Back to grams, come on." Flash said, holding his arm out and letting the small Pichu run up it and sit on his head.

* * *

Flash and Ace entered their birthday party location's burrow once more, and walked over to the circle of Pokemon, who, by now, were all laughing their furry bottoms off.

Flash chuckled. "Ah, so you guys just have so much fun when we're away, huh?" He teased. After they were all settled down, Faith asked, "What was that, dear?"

Flash laughed. "Oh, never mind. I believe Ace has something for you though." He said, motioning to Ace who out on a smile that could light a room, with his hands behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Oh? Well, then, lemmie see it! I'm sure it was well worth the effort to have to walk away to get it, am I right?" Faith said cheerfully. Ace just nodded his head, and waddled over to his mother.

"Close your eyes!"

Faith did as instructed, closing her eyes tight and holding out her hands.

"Oh, I don't need your hands for this, mum." She put her hands back on her lap.

Ace walked around behind his mother, and raised the necklace up and over her head, clipping it together with the clasp at the back. As soon as the jewelry hit the skin on Faith's chest, she gasped and her paws fled to her mouth, realizing what was around her neck. As soon as Ace gave the okay, Faith opened her eyes and tears filled the corners of her eyes. She reached down with her paws and picked it off of her chest, turning it around and examining it.

Ace started to look worried. "...Mummy, why are you crying? Do you not like it? I'm sorry, mommy..."  
Faith looked up at him with the biggest smile that she could muster.  
"Ace...I love it so much! It's so beautiful, and it's got that shiny thingy in the middle and the chain is thin but extravagant and the heart is so perfectly shaped...thank you so much Ace!"

He stopped abruptly, looking at everyone look back at him, kind of shrinking under their gazes. That was before, though, he saw his mom's face, which was stained with tears. All of a sudden, she practically leaped at him, crushing him with a hug, while thanking him over and over again, kissing his forehead.

"Faith, honey? Sorry to ruin the moment, but I've got one extra present for you." Flash announced. Faith looked over, dropping the now near suffocated child out of her arms, and scooted back over to her side. Flash walked over, sat down in front of her, with his hands behind his back.

"I know it's not much, but here. I found this in town." Flash said, while pulling out an all-too familiar pink and purple ribbon from behind him. Her paws flew to her face, as she remembered what the item actually was. It was the exact same ribbon that she wore on her date, that one date 5 years ago. That one life changing date. That same ribbon that was destroyed by a Seviper a couple years back. The SAME ONE.

"T-t-thank you so m-much, Flash," Faith practically whispered, taking the bow from his hands and holding it in hers. "This has been the best birthday ever..." Faith said, as she started to sob tears of happiness and nostalgia. Flash wrapped his arms around her, their kids doing the same thing after Flash did it, enveloping them in a big group hug.

"Awww, isn't that heartwarming?" A mysterious voice said from the door. They all turned around to look at the face of the mystery character, before all of their jaws hit the ground.

* * *

BADA-BING, BADA BOOM, CLIFFHANGER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, FUCK YEA.

So, I hope everyone enjoyed reading the beginning of FAARA.

I really need to think of a more catchy name.

Thanks for taking interest in my second story. Oh, and I've got another surprise coming in about a week, so stay tuned to my feed :D

And, before you ask, no, it's not another chapter to this story.

Dumbass.

It was great 'seeing' you all again.

~LagomorphKing Out.


	2. Kidnapped

Here it is, chapter number 2. Enjoy! :D

* * *

The small group of rodent Pokémon sat in shock for a few seconds, in a big circle and with most of their mouths agape. They all looked at the figure before them, eyeing it carefully and trying to make out if the person who they had just seen had really been her. Smiles crossed their faces and cheers could be heard from the children after a few seconds of silence, the tension starting to get awkward.

"Aunt Gracie!" The children all shouted in unison before running to the door, Amber hopping and still going the fastest out of the three. She got to her first, and tackled her in a hug, Flash's sister and the children's Aunt reaching down to hug her and the two Pichu who would eventually catch up.

"And how are my favorite niece and nephew's doing today?" The newly named Gracie replied. When Gracie moved out not long after Ace and Eli were born, she met a charming Quilava who, later on, became her mate. When the were living together, they had given each other names, much like Flash and Faith had done a long time earlier. The Quilava picked out 'Grace' for Flash's sister, and Grace picked out Tobi for Quilava. After almost three years of trying, this year Grace finally had gotten pregnant, and had birth to a small baby Cyndaquil in early May. They lived somewhere on the other side of the forest, and that's why they didn't get to visit much. Considering Grace wasn't carrying the baby, it was most likely with it's father, who was probably still outside.

As for Flash's younger brother, he had supposedly came home one day, and told everyone that he had made up his mind and was going to move to travel the world, first visiting Johto and going on from then. When he left unexpectedly the next morning, nobody had seen him again until just after Amber was born. He came back with a friend, a very nice and polite Plusle. They had met each other in Johto, and decided to travel together. They told each other about their adventures, the fun they had, and the things they saw. Now, nobody has seen them since, and sometimes that worries the families, but they know he'll be alright.

"Aunt Gracie, I missed you!" Amber shouted, Gracie pulling back from Amber and putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, darling, Nate's asleep outside. Try to contain your excitement." Grace put up a smile. "You wouldn't want to wake him, would you?"

Amber's eyes lit up. "Nate's here? Can we see him? Canwecanwecanwe?" She replied in a slight whisper.

"Of course you can darling. Tobi, why don't you come on in?" Grace said while turning her head to the outside. By now, everyone was gathered around the door, anxious to see the practically newborn baby.

Tobi walked in, carrying Nate in his arms. As soon as his sleeping form caught the eye of the rest of the family, most of them giggled and squealed, eyes widening in excitement. None more so than Faith and Amber, who rushed over to Tobi's side.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, He's so cute!" Faith squealed out, hopping up and down on her toes, Amber mimicking her movements.

"Yea, he is, isn't he? How 'bout I gave him to Grace and you girls can ogle over him over there, while I great everyone else?" Tobi replied to two barely conscious female Pokémon. They nodded their heads fast, and walked with Tobi to Grace, who took Nate in her arms and carried him off, Amber and Faith in tow. Tobi walked back to greet the rest of the family.

"Hey Tobi, long time no see." Flash exclaimed, holding out his hand to meat Tobi in a handshake. Tobi accepted his gesture, and they shook hands politely. Flash admired Tobi because he was a respectable man; he was polite, stern, care giving, and totally formal pretty much all of the time. He must have been raised by a family with etiquette.

"Greetings, Flash. I trust you and Faith are doing all right back at home?" Tobi responded.

"Oh, yea, everything's great. Thanks for asking. Are you and my sister doing alright, with Nate here now?"

"Aheh, well, we're doing alright. You know the feeling, waking up in the middle of the night every day." Tobi exclaimed with a sigh.

"Oh yea, I know the feeling. Imagine there were two Nate's. That's what it was like for us with Ace and Eli. Twins are the worst to control." Flash sweat dropped and threw an arm around his head when he said this.

"Eeeyouch. It's all worth it though, right? To see them grow up and knowing that they will someday have mates and be living on their own...the feeling is indescribable. Almost nostalgic." Tobi said as he looked back over to the four Pokémon huddled up around Nate, who had by now woken up and was crawling around and shouting, "Quil!" happily. Faith and Amber could be heard squealing in the background.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Flash and his mom both said at the same time, earning a gasp from Flash. "Whoa, mom, you scared me."

She chuckled. "I remember when you were just a small Pichu, running around and tormenting your sister. Those were the days...oh, and I never got a greeting from my son-in-law. How dare you!" Flash's mom said in fake anger, chuckling at the end of her sentence. Tobi walked closer, and Flash's mom put her arms around him, Tobi doing the same for a brief hug.

"Hello, mum. How've you been doing?" Tobi asked.

"Oh, you know, same old. Although, it's gotten pretty lonely around here, considering you guys live on the other side of the forest. Flash doesn't live too far away, but it's still gotten lonely."

They pulled apart with a smile on both of their faces. Flash's mom sighed. "I can't believe it, two of my children have already had grandchildren, and the youngest is out travelling the world. it went by so fast, like a blur." She finished and put on a smile.

"So mum, when are you-" Flash started, but was stopped when his mother suddenly fell to the ground, body trembling and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Drool was already starting to pool and dribble out of the sides of her mouth.

"MOM!"

* * *

Flash was at her side in a millisecond, already having her head up on his lap and holding her in place.

"Somebody, give me something to hold down her tongue!" Tobi nodded, and practically threw himself out of the door. Faith, in tine with the event and rehearsing what they had planned had this ever happened when the kids were nearby, started walking them out of the door, and off into a meadow right outside. Flash was keeping her head steady, her body also being semi-restricted by his legs.

Tobi came back, with an old rusty spoon in hand. It was better than nothing. He stuck it in her mouth, holding her tongue down as Tobi took over holding her body down.

"Damn it, mom! Today of all days!" Flash yelled, tears starting to build in the corners of his eyes. Even though practically no harm would become of someone who has epilepsy, it still a very scary thing to watch.

"What's happening!?" Tobi yelled, also frightened but trying to restrain her body. "Flash! Answer me!"

"She has epilepsy, Tobi!" Flash yelled back, furiously trying to keep her head in place. Silence followed after that, nobody saying a word.

After about a minute, her body stopped shaking and Flash and Tobi breathed a sigh of relief. They let her go, and she woke up on her own.

"Ughmmm...huughhh...where...?" She moaned.

"Shhhh, mum, just close your eyes and try to get some sleep. " He didn't need to tell her this, though, as she fell asleep in the middle of his sentence. Flash sighed, and moved towards her unconscious body and started to pick it up.

"Tobi, make sure everyone else is okay, please. I'll retire mum to bed." Flash said with a look of sadness. Tobi nodded, and walked outside.

Flash retired her to her bed, and walked towards the door where everyone else was supposed to be. Instead, all he saw when he walked outside was a confused Tobi.

"Tobi, where's everyone else?" Flash inquired of the slightly larger than him pocket monster.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Where would they usually have gone?" Tobi replied, scratching his head.

"Right there, in the meado-"

"FLASH! HELP!"

Flash sprinted off in the direction of the voice, giving barely any time to form a reaction. Behind him followed Tobi, at a slightly slower pace. They ran through the forest pretty much aimlessly, until Flash stopped when he realized he didn't know where he was.

"Faith! Faith where are you!?" Flash yelled.

"DAAAD!"

Flash sprinted off again, Tobi following after him and trying to keep up. Flash was really fast, and it's hard to keep up with him while adrenaline was pumping through his body. Eventually, they arrived at a dirt trail with nobody in sight. Both of them were panting, out of breath, and standing in the middle of some pathway in nowhere land.

Flash looked around. "Faith! Children, where are you!?" Alas, Flash got no response. He turned to Tobi with tears in his eyes.

"We have to find them! Those are my mate and my children! Tobi, we need to find them! We need to go look for them! We...we need to...find them, Tobi..." Flash strained out, tears starting to cloud his vision and his throat starting to close up. Tobi walked over to Flash, and was about to say something, when Flash lunged out at him and trapped him in a hug. He started crying into his fur, sobbing uncontrollably. Tobi, while still shocked from the sudden gesture, returned it.

"Don't worry mate, we, together, will find them, and Grace, and make them pay for what they've done. Now, lets be off."

Flash nodded and let go of Tobi, rubbing his eyes and cursing. When Flash regained his composure, they both started navigating the forest in opposite directions, running and listening and calling out their names. They ran for hours, searched every inch of the forest, scoured every square kilometer right down the every twig on the end of every tree branch, and they had found nothing. Hours and hours they searched, turning up with nothing but aching bodies. They met again, at the other end of the forest, both exhausted and with minor aches and wounds.

"Have you found anything yet?" Flash asked, laying down in the same meadow they had started at, Tobi walking up and falling down beside him.

"Not a thing. You?" Tobi replied.

"Nothing." Flash said with a sigh. "I'm going to go and check on mum." Flash got up, and started to walk away, when he stopped in his tracks and thought for a second.

"Wait...they disappeared during the time that mum had her seizure, right?" Flash turned to Tobi as he was sharing his thoughts.

"Yea, why? That was practically the only time we weren't watching them, and were forcibly occupied with something else, obviously that's when they were taken." Tobi inputted.

"Umm...yea." Flash replied. "Anyways, Tobi, I think I know where they are."

Tobi practically jumped up. "What? Really? Where?"

"Think about it, Tobi - what's the only place in the whole forest that's only available to get through during low tide?"

Tobi thought about it, then it clicked. He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "The Lapas Trench!"

Flash nodded. "That's the only place we haven't checked yet. We'll check there tomorrow, as it's not accessible during the afternoon."

Tobi nodded. "Right. The Lapas Trench it is."

(time skip)

The Lapas Trench is a underground cave that stretches across the entirety of Erterna Forest. It is the basic hunker-down sort of area, a place where loitering and dealing usually went down. Teens would flock there like moths to a lantern, for fights and drama within small communities. It was like an abandoned underground railway in the human world, one that would be riddled with spray paint, and the smell of pheromones from all of the one night stands, or even casual sex that went on down there would be most unpleasant.

The Lapas Trench, as the entirety of the forest Pokémon knew it as, was only accessible during low tide on the forest's edge, mainly because the opening would flood up during high tide. This is why they had to go during the morning, and not after the afternoon. They also had to be out of there before high tide came, because the opening of it would flood up again and leave the two to stay there until the next morning. They could swim out, but Tobi's a fire type and that might not end so well.

Tobi and Flash set off early morning, smirks of determination in their faces and souls as hot and fired up as a fireplace. They got what they needed for the morning, i.e. food and water, and promptly left the secluded area in which they lived. The edge of the forest was just 2 kilometers away, meaning that if they ran the entire way at full speed, it would only take them 15-20 minutes.

Nothing eventful happened while they were running, save a few trips and a water break. When they reached the lake's edge, they both walked over to the coral opening sticking right out of the bay by the lake. They helped eachother down the slick opening and into the tunnels that ran every which way.

As soon as they set foot in the trench, they both recoiled at the pungent smell of the dirty, un-maintained tunnel. It was definitely the smell of many mixed pheromones, there was no denying it. As much as they would have liked to back out of the tunnel, they knew they had to press forward, and off they went.

The maze of tunnels was very confusing, being arranged in a very odd way. Some curved back around to their starting points. Others went down a kilometer before doing the same thing. They decided to keep onto the main path, as to not get lost or separated. Eventually, after about an hour and a half of walking, checking various suspicious tunnels, and doing nothing, they finally reached an opening in the tunnels which formed into one big room. And, sure enough, Faith, who was holding Nate, Eli and Amber were all being held captive by...you guessed it, Zangoose. But none of them seemed to resemble the clan leader from before, nor any of the clan members from before. This seemed like a whole different group.

"Faith!" Flash yelled out.

Faith looked up and smiled. "Flash! Oh, honey, I knew you would find us!" She exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Amber and Eli both yelled at once. They couldn't move though, as they were both bound by vines. Faith had to hold Nate, so she was sat down without a restraint, however, a claw was pressed tight against her throat, restricting her movement.

"Ah, you've finally arrived." Said a random Zangoose, whom Flash guessed was their leader. "Master has ordered us to capture and restrain your mate and children, and to get away at all costs and bring the targets to it. Master doesn't like people to know it's identity or it's gender." The Zangoose said with a low gruff.

"Yea, whatever, fuck your master. I'm taking my family back." Flash threatened, falling on all fours in a battle stance. Tobi reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, making his head turn about and face him. "Tobi?"

"Flash, look. How many people are they holding captive?" Tobi said in a calm voice, but hell knows that he was filled with so many emotions that he didn't know what to do next.

"Ummm...3. Four, including Nate. Why do you-...Oh...Where's Grace and Ace?" Flash said, it finally clicking.

"Atta boy!" Tobi exclaimed, getting a small glare from Flash. He rose back up, and asked the question Faith was scared to tell the answer to.

"What did you do with Grace and Ace?" Tobi yelled in frustration, the Zangoose cackling and smiling evilly.

"Oh, well, besides the stupid little fuckhead Pichu who bit my arm and ran away, the whore of a Pikachu was the only one who tried to fight back." The Zangoose laughed again, and stared straight into Tobi's eyes. "I knocked her out and threw her in the lake. She's dead by now."

* * *

Hehehehehehe, Cliffhanger! xD

I've lost my touch, because this chapter's pretty short. I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter, and I had no idea what I was doing for it. I figured it out though, and here it is x3

Tune in for the next installation! c:

~LagomorphKing


	3. Shocked

Here it is, finally, Chapter 3.

Sorry this took so long -_-''' I haven't had time to publish it, even thought it's been done for the past three days. Thanks for your patience, and hopefully, this won't happen again.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

The world around us froze in time as the room went quiet, literally no sound coming from anyone and no apparent emotions on the Zangoose troop leader's face but that of a sense of victory. There, Tobi and I stood at the opening of the medium-sized chamber that sat at the end of a long hallway in the underground cave. Jaws agape and eyes wide with shock and horror, Tobi and I stood for what seemed like an eternity in hell.

A couple of minutes went by, and the only sound being made now were the soft and gentle cries of Faith, who looked utterly defeated and was still holding Nate, who had been asleep the whole time. Her kin were trying in a desperate manner to calm her, but couldn't seem to stop the endless wave of emotion spewing from her orifices, in the form of both liquid tears and sound waves.

All of a sudden, it finally hit me, and I came back down to earth. She's dead. She's really...really dead. My sister. The strong, independent woman who was my role model, and one of my best friends. It just seemed so surreal...Grace? Her of all people were dead? Grace, the tough, 'I'm not going to take your shit' type of girl who could fight her way through anything, and still be able to run an easy 5k the next morning. The compassionate, understanding and protective woman I had known since my birth was dead. My face contorted into a scowl, and I could see the fear in my enemy's eyes as I lowered myself to the floor on all fours in a battle stance, rage and vengeance clouding my vision and screwing with my common sense. I was going to get revenge on those low life, no good sons-of-bitches, and no way in hell was anybody going to stop me. They could try, but I would crush everything that would dare try to get in my way, mark my words because I was about to bring down a plethora of punches and kicks on my sister's murderers, even if it meant my life or anybody innocent who got in my way.

I curled my mouth into a upside down U shape, bearing my fangs and readying my claws in preparation for the total domination that was about to take place. Electricity started flying out of my cheeks in pure rage, also readying me for battle. As I was just about to launch myself at the clan, I heard Tobi yell, "Flash, no, wait!", but it was too late. Faster than a speeding bullet, I flew from my stationary position on the opposite side of the soon to be arena, into the crowd of near unsuspecting low life murderers.

I winced in a small amount of pain when I finally made contact with a body, my shoulder slamming into my target's nose, for sure breaking it. I felt warm liquid grace my fur for the second that I left suspended in the air. I regained my footing before they had time to react, and now, from the back of the group, I ran at the nearest one on my immediate left with my fist raised, and brought it down hard, throwing him against the wall forcibly. I turned around to attack another, but as soon as that happened, I was graced with an upercut punch by one of the Zangoose that was sat beside the one I had just taken out. I was hit hard, being thrown up into the air and hitting the ceiling. Instead of letting myself fall to a painful surface below, I released an electric charge at the one who punched me, the power of the shock forcing me back well enough that I could easily backflip and land on my feet. Ahead of me sat the rest of the flamboyance, and three unconscious bodies, one bloodied, and one singed. By now, the entirety of the Zangoose had started to join in on the fun, and ran at me with the intention to kill.

I tried to fight them back, but there were too many coming at me at once. The first one that reached me threw a left hook, which I easily ducked under. I was too slow to respond, though, when he kneed me in the face with his right knee, sending me onto my back from a squatting position and breaking my nose. As the attack hit, you could hear the sick crunching of cartilage as my nose was practically destroyed, spewing blood and hanging limp from my face. As I laid on the ground, clutching my face and howling in pain, my foes took the advantage of the situation and ran over to kick me while I was down. Pain crushed in on me from every side, most of the kicks leaving bruises and some hitting hard enough to shatter bones. I laid helpless on the ground, with nobody to help me. I could hear Faith sobbing extremely loudly, and I could hear the futile attempt at telling the monsters to stop from Amber and Eli. Why Tobi wasn't helping me was beyond me. I could understand Faith, she's taking care of Nate and the other two children, that already being a problem due to the fact that she was so overcome with emotion that she was practically screaming, and shaking wildly and out of control. The fact that Nate had woken up and had joined the yelling didn't help either. The children couldn't help, they were tied up and even if that weren't true, that would be the worst thing to do. Tobi, on the other hand, was totally available and well bodied enough to help, so why wasn't he? I couldn't see him, but I knew that he couldn't have just abandoned us...right?

I went back to focusing on my attackers, still kicking me and now even slashing me with their claws. I did the only thing I could do - send out a week Thunderbolt. I started charging it up, going unnoticed by the fury driven beasts, and released it all in one fluid motion. It hit almost everyone, zapping and singing the murderers-to-be. It had little effectiveness, only stunning the majority of them for a few seconds, but it was enough to get me up on my feet. I could barely stand, It hurt so much. I tried running away, but could only manage a walking limp. I rounded the pack of miraculously-still-stunned Zangoose, and there I saw Tobi. Now I understand why he didn't help.

Tobi was being held down and practically tortured by three Zangoose who hadn't taken part in the gang beating. He was beaten, bloody and bruised, one of his feet was bent at an odd angle, and all the fingers on his left hand were horribly disfigured. One Zangoose held down his hand, the other on his opposite appendage, and a female sat on his chest. I looked over just in time to see the female power up the slash attack that would end Tobi's life by means of stabbing him in the bottom of the neck, right under his chin. His body spazed for a bit, trying in a futile effort to break free and stop the bleeding, before going limp and leaving a large pool of blood where the Zangoose stood. I then fainted.

* * *

(Tobi's POV)

I woke up, head pounding and every inch of my body feeling as though I've been beaten with a baseball bat. I sat up, as best I could, still feeling like absolute shit, and took a gander at my surroundings.

I was in a field, one that hosted long grass for miles, the plants and flowers swaying in the wind as calmly as a young baby trapped in deep sleep. The wind carried a sense of peacefulness, the nice breeze coating me in serenity. The sun was shining high in the sky, without the hint of a cloud for miles. It beat down upon my head with it's gentle rays, the fierceness being quelled by the Earth's atmosphere and the wind that circled and flew freely in the sky. Behind me, about 5 meters away was a cliff, and out past it I could see an ocean of some kind, and I could hear the gentle impact of small swells on the coastline, the smell of sea salt being very prominent.

I stood up to the best of my ability, and walked to the cliff side. It was peaceful, quiet, and beautiful, being able to look out at the ocean and enjoy the feeling of being alone in this heaven. If this were heaven, this is exactly how I would want it to be.

...Wait a minute. Heaven...my heaven...the most beautiful place I had ever seen...

I'm dead, aren't I?

* * *

(Flash's POV)

When I awoke, I wasn't in the cave anymore. Instead, I awoke standing in front of 2 mounds of dirt that were almost equal in size. I looked around me, to see nothing but dense jungle trees and foliage. Above me, dark clouds started forming, starting to leave me in darkness. I looked up to the sky, the only source of light coming from the small hole in the top of the trees, almost black colored clouds darkening the sky. It then started to rain, and I, for some reason, didn't or couldn't move. I wanted to find shelter, but the graves that sat in front of me kept pulling my gaze back upon them, paralyzing my body and making me immobile. I stood there for a good twenty minutes, completely drenched and starting to get tired of this bullshit, when all of a sudden something happened.

The dirt, now actually mud that was on top of one of the graves started to move. Eventually, the hand of a Pikachu reached out, and I could tell it was Gracie. I tried with all my effort to run away as the Pokèmon buried under all of that dirt started to rise. My brain screamed at my appendages to move, flail, run,do something, but my efforts were futile. No matter how hard I tried, my body refused to listen to my commands.

I watched in horror as Grace's arm had rised out from the ground to her elbow, her skin wrinkly and dry as though she was sat in the bath for way too long. Small pieces of decaying flesh ripped off as she pulled herself out of the ground, the top of her head and her other hand visible. I had another shock, however, when the other grave started to stir, me knowing full well who it was. Eventually, as I stood there for a very long time in the rain, the occasional flashes of lightning showing extreme detail on the corpses faces and bodies as they were both finally unearthed, flesh hanging off their bodies and an evil look in their eyes. Gracie started walking towards me, having no trouble with the simple movement. Tobi, however, had very much difficulty walking, as his foot was still bent backwards. All of a sudden, Grace spoke in an ominous tone.

"You...killed usss..."

Flash was aghast, but still couldn't move, think clearly or talk, but still was trying to break free of the spell.

Finally, after a minute of them scooting closer and closing the distance between them and their target, Flash gained the ability to use his voice.

"...No! No, I didn't! It wasn't my fau-"

"Silence!" Tobi shouted, interrupting Flash. "You could have..." He stopped for a second, wheezing and continuing. "Saved us...but instead, you let us...die..."

"And now, it's your turn," Grace mumbled. "Time to die. Join us in hell!" The distance between them got even shorter, and they now both had their arms outstretched.

"No!...that's not true! I couldn't do anything! Please, believe me! Grace, Tobi, I'm sorry!" Flash yelled, the zombie's hands reaching Flash and starting to grasp him. Just as they started to pull at him, trying to take him with them, the dream vanished.

"NOOOOO!" Flash bolted upright as he screamed in terror, eyes still closed and the delusion still separating his logical sense from his sense of reality. His eyelids flew open, eyes darting around the quiet and dark room in his still panicked state. As soon as he bolted upright, he heard a small squeal, but disregarded it. As soon as the reality hit him that it was just a dream, he fell back and closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. He recounted the day's events, from the kidnapping to the fight, from the news of Grace's and Tobi's deaths, and the fact that his family was still missing. He would've broken down and cried right now, but he was far too tired. He opened his eyes, just in time to see Nate walk up and onto his chest from the floor. Flash looked at him confused, Nate curling up into a ball on his chest, and tried to figure out how the hell he was still here. Faith definitely wouldn't have given him up without a fight.

He plucked Nate off his chest, much to Nate's annoyance, and headed for the door. Nate's discomfort was soon replaced with satisfaction, though, when Flash carried him in his arms and started to groggily walk out of the room in the cave. He scaled the rest of the hallway on foot, trying to find his way back to the opening. Once he did, he found it to be hard getting out of the crevace holding Nate. He could just imagine how it was like for Faith, her being utterly terrified and in emotional shock. Flash felt for her, knowing her emotional stature wasn't all the best. I mean, she had cried and turned into a shivering pile of shock when the fighting started to break out. With all of this happening so fast, it was a miracle that she herself hadn't had a stress-induced heart attack yet.

Finally, after ten minutes and 3 falls to a hard, dirt surface below, Flash stumbled out of the cavern and into the fresh, crisp morning air. The sunlight hurt his eyes as he came in contact with the UV rays, squinting and walking aimlessly out into the dew covered grass that surrounded the area.

(time skip)

(Tobi's POV)

Wait a minute...

I'm dead, aren't I?

I remember bits and pieces, I can remember the unbearable pain right before my supposed death...but, I can't tell. This utopia makes you forget all of that negative emotion...it already has to me. As soon as I think about my death, my eyes focus on the scenery in front of me, a place wherein I would be most happy, and my troubles go away. This area is beautiful...and I'm not sure what to think anymore.

Maybe that's just it...maybe "Heaven" isn't all it's made out to be...maybe Heaven is just a place where you're trapped for the rest of your after life existence, a place where the only emotion you can ever feel again is happiness, and even then, it's forced upon you. Maybe...Heaven is just a fake utopia, one that just exists...because it's made up by your forever unconscious mind to deal with the fact that you're dead. And hell, Hell is just a land made up by your mind to deal with the fact that you know that you did horrible things in your life, and the torture and suffering that ensues 'down there' is the punishment for what you've done. Whatever the answer is, I don't mind. At least I went to Heaven, and I have no regrets.

I kicked a rock off a the cliff and watched it fall to the water below, the sound being blocked out by the waves. I laid back, put my arms around my head, and closed my eyes.

I could get used to this.

(Time skip)

(Flash's POV)

Just like that, everybody in my life who matters is gone. In the span on 2 days, everyone I loved, everybody who I needed in my life to keep me sane, were dead. It's not fair...they killed Nate's parents, they kidnapped my family, and all I have left is Mum, and Nate. I-

...Wait a minute...Ace!

The Zangoose had told Tobi and I that he had run away and escaped! Ace is my only family left, I have to go look for him! What if he's lost, wet, cold or hungry? Or all four? I need to find him! And with that, Flash hurried his pace, not quite running though as to not wake the sleeping baby Pokemon in his arms.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Flash got back to his and Faith's burrow. He set Nate down inside on a mound of comfortable grass and moss. He thought to himself, "Now...where to start looking?..." He put a hand to his chin and walked outside. "I can't go too far away, because of Nate...and Ace would've ran back this way towards the burrow, he's smart enough. Now, I could check by the pond a ways down the path, but that i-" He was then interrupted though, as he was hit in the head by something, and fell down to the ground, the mystery object still on top of him. Still paranoid, he jumped up with his fists raised, and looked all around him, jumping and yelling, "Who's there!? Show yourself!" But, after nothing came, he settled down and removed the thing from his head.

Flash's eyes widened as he turned around Ace, who was out cold and was upside down in Flash's hands. He looked up to see a tree branch that was snapped in half, and figured out that Ace must've been either hiding or napping and waiting for them to return. He wasn't the brightest of the family, no, but he still knew enough to come back to the burrow. Flash smiled and headed back inside, gleeful that he had finally found his child. He set him down next to Nate, checking his pulse and smiling again when he found a strong pulse. He left them be, to get some sleep of his own, and lied down in the burrow, still with a strong smile on his face.

* * *

After some time, Ace woke up. He looked around the room, wiping his eyes and being a tiny bit confused. His eyes landed on Flash, who was sleeping. His breathing was at a steady pace, his chest rising up and down slowly. He walked up to him, crawled under his arm, and fell asleep again, in his father's arms. Finally, after two days, he could sleep in peace...without the worry of them finding their burrow.

And, he knew, everything would be alright.

* * *

Oh boy, that took WAY too long to get up. Sorry if this inconvenienced you, but I just couldn't find time to post it.

So, with that being said, I'll have the next chapter of TDS up by around next week :3

~LagomorphKing


End file.
